


Andorians are Blue

by Hiding_in_the_cookie_jar



Series: Valentine's Day [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, chulu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiding_in_the_cookie_jar/pseuds/Hiding_in_the_cookie_jar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov confesses his love to Sulu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andorians are Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Another crappy one-shot centered around Valentine's day. Part 2 of 3.

Chekov hopped off the transported pad, a single challorn* in his hand. It was the most beautiful one he could find and even then, he knew it wasn't enough. He rushed down the crowded corridors, making sure the flower came to no harm.

The navigator came to stop outside the mess hall and lingered in the doorway. He watched Sulu talk to a lieutenant across the room. He twirled the flower in his fingers nervously. There were a few giggling girls sitting by the door where he stood and took expectant glances at him. And even though he had initially felt slightly guilty about not spoiling the girls this year, he found himself not caring as his heart stared racing and his mouth grew dry. Taking a deep breath, he started across the room.

"Hikaru?" his voice was nothing more than a squeak.

Sulu greeted him with a smile. Chekov opened his mouth but quickly closed it again. The little speech he had prepared fled his mind with at the speed of warp speed 6. He didn't know what to do, so he looked down, tightly closed his eyes and thrusted out the flower. His face grew hot with embarrassment as the room grew silent.

"Th-thanks," Sulu said.

Chekov felt the flower be slowly taken out of his hand and he knew it was an immediate mistake. He refused to meet Sulu's face and ran from the room. No one stopped him but everyone asked what was wrong in passing as he struggled to keep tears back. Finally, he made it to a dark observation deck that was typically unused.

He stamped his foot and raised his hands to his face, emitting a strangled sob. How could he be so stupid? Why didn't he just carry on tradition and endlessly flirt with girls? And why the hell did he have to be in love with his best friend? Chekov dropped to the ground and curled up in a protective ball. His cries echoed through the room. He sounded like a child and felt like one for crying over something so stupid. 

Why did love have to be so hard?

"Pavel?"

Chekov turned around quickly to see Sulu's silhouette in the doorway, light pooling around him. 

"Go away," he said, curling up into himself again.

He heard the doors slide close and footsteps come near him. Sulu put his hand comfortingly on his back. 

"Why are you crying? Pavel... come on, look at me." Chekov slowly unraveled and looked up at Sulu. "You don't need to cry." Sulu raised his hand and wiped the tears away. He smirked for a second before saying: "I can't believe it, you're even cute when you're crying."

Chekov sniffled. "Vhat?"

"You heard me," Sulu smiled. "You're cute."

Chekov was thankful for the dimness because he could feel a blush steadily rise to his cheeks. Sulu stood up and offered a hand to Chekov, who hesitated for a moment before grasping it. They never let go as they headed out of the room and down the corridor to the mess hall. The challorn was waiting patiently at the table and was immediately picked up by it's owner and admired. Sulu supposed they were quite a sight. The babydoll of the ship, eyes red and swollen but smiling brightly, holding hands with the helmsman who stared endearingly down at him.

"Don't jump to conclusions next time, Pavel," Sulu said.

The small Russian smiled and leaned into his new love. "Don't scare me like zat, then."

Sulu scoffed, knowing the banter could go on forever. He wisely dropped it, though, and basked in the feeling of the other man laying his head on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> *challorn - a sweet smelling Andorian flower


End file.
